Drake Demond
Drake Demond'See this image (Show Ghouls) (fl. 1890s—March, 2005) was a Mercury Demon made human for a year by a sorcerer found by Cole Turner. In return, he was to repay Cole by restoring Phoebe Halliwell's face in love. Drake used the one year he had as a human to pursue several careers in music and performing arts. Shortly before his imminent death, he applied for a job at Magic School teaching Literature, getting him close to Phoebe. The two fell in love, and Drake believed that his actions may have allowed him to go to the Beyond after he died. Biography Early life Drake Demond was hatched from an egg that was incubated in the flames of Hades. From a young age, he was interested in literature and performing arts, becoming an avid reader. From books, he learnt of human emotions such as love and grief, which led to his decision not to ever harm an innocent. Instead, he found ways around killing humans.'Drake: That's because since the day I was hatched, I've been reading books, and they taught me about feelings, human feelings; love, sadness, death. Since then I could never harm an innocent. I always found a way around doing that. (Carpe Demon) However, he did vanquish a considerable amount of demons.Drake: Wait a minute. I never killed anyone. Except demons. Killed plenty of them. (Carpe Demon) He was also a fan of the fan dance.Drake: I love a fan dance! (Show Ghouls) Drake enjoyed the culture and lifestyle of the 1890s, particularly the romance, lack of war, and the celebration of science and art. He would later say that 1899 was a time when everyone thought that the quality of life could not possibly get better.Drake: Come on, it's 1899. You may not remember, but I do. What, the Gilded Age? It's a time when everyone thought life couldn't possibly get any better. There was science, there was art. There was peace and love. And romance. Everything was a celebration. (Show Ghouls) At one point, Drake worked as something of a door-to-door salesperson, trying to sell copies of Possessions Confessions and Ghostly Obsessions to other demons, lair by lair. He found that it was a difficult item to sell.Drake: Yeah, I used to sell these things, lair to lair. Talk about a tough item to move. (Show Ghouls) One copy somehow found its way to the library at Magic School. Deal with Cole discussing their deal.]] In early 2004, Drake met and befriended Cole Turner, who existed as a ghost-like being in a cosmic void. Cole directed Drake to a sorcerer who had the power to make him mortal. In return, Drake would help restore Phoebe Halliwell's faith in love.Cole Turner: If it's any consolation, you did all that I asked for. You saved Phoebe. (The Seven Year Witch) The sorcerer made him human, but was presumably unable to take his powers during the transformation. Instead, the sorcerer said that, should Drake use his demonic powers in an offensive manner, then his powers would revert to the sorcerer and Drake would be sent to Purgatory for eternity. As a mortal, Drake lived in, or at least frequently visited, New York. He studied at the Juilliard School before performing musical theatre'Phoebe Halliwell': Wow, let me get this straight. You do musical theatre as well? / Drake: Oh, I'm full of surprises. (Carpe Demon) on Broadway. He also began writing an autobiography that he intended to complete on his deathbed.Drake: I studied at Juilliard, performed on Broadway, and I was penning a memoir that I intend to finish on my deathbed. (Carpe Demon) Death and postmortem Personality and traits Magical powers and skills Relationships Phoebe Halliwell Cole Turner Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Mortals Category:Males Category:Single individuals Category:Magic School employees Category:Mercury Demons Category:2005 deaths